Sugar Rush
by Little Pink Feather
Summary: What if Tatsuha happens to get Ryuichi Sakuma's autograph? Madness of course. ONE SHOT


'_Dear Kami! Thank you, Thank you, thank you, so much! I promise, that _I:_ Tatsuha Uesugi, will never skip my chores again!'_

That was the general gist of the thoughts going through the young fan-boy's head, and the expression on his face could clearly show it. The just turned seventeen year-old was beyond happy, he was in the same room as his idol. His truelove. His God.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought visiting Mika, and Tohma would lead him to meeting _his_ Ryuichi Sakuma. NO. Not his. Not yet anyways. Maybe he could seduce the older man. Tie him to the bed. Hmm…

"Tatsuha-san?"

'_Damn you Tohma, how dare you interrupt my Ryuichi fantasies!'_

The ebony haired boy gave a very quick death glare to Tohma, before refocusing his attention to his god. Speaking of Ryuichi, the man was on the floor Kumagorou seated between his legs, busy coloring. His tongue peaked out from the corner of his lips, making the teen who was seated across from his drool. Oh how he wanted to kiss those pink lips, feel their softness for himself. Sadly though, he probably would never get that chance. No, the brunet was much too old from him, or so said Eiri. 'Go to hell Eiri, you're screwing a kid who's just out of High-School anyways. So why should it matter?' Was what Tatsuha told his older brother, before slamming the phone down in anger, and going back to his 'Nittle Grasper' CDs.

"Tat-Chan. Kuma says it isn't very nice to stare like that."

Holy fuck. He had spoken to him, Ryuichi Sakuma, most eligible bachelor in, probably, the world, he spoken to _him_. A lowly monk.

"Hai. Arigatou Sakuma--"

"No. Ryu-chan."

"Hai Ryu-chan."

Tatsuha repeated obediently, eyes now at the picture the singer continued to draw. Though it really couldn't be considered a picture, more like…several hundreds of scribbles all meeting each other at one point or another. Yes, that's what it was. Even so, when it was ripped from it's book, signed in a messy scrawl and handed to him the teen practically melted.

"Here Tat-chan! We'll be really good friends right?"

'_Oh my kami! His signature! I think I'm gonna pass out.'_

_ -----------------  
_

And that's exactly what the boy did. He completely ignored what the brunet had been saying and just passed out. His dark eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body went limp, all in all, he made quite a large pile of Tatsuha-goo.

"Nhnnn…My head.."

The teen struggled to sit up in his bed, his eyes were still closed and the covers on top of him seemed to weigh a ton. But he had to admit he was warm, very warm and very comfortable. After a few more times of trying to sit up, he gave up, losing that battle to his body, and just snuggling back into the warmth. Wait…why did the warmth have skin? And hair? Clothes? What the..

"Tatsu-chan? You okay?"

The child-like voice made him jump, at least a foot out of his skin. It was then that he realized that the voice belonged to the one, the only, Sakuma. Tatsuha Uesugi was in the same bed as Ryuichi Sakuma. Now if only he could convince the older man to do something with him. He could only hope. '_Come on Uesugi, your head is in his lap, and his arms are around you, isn't that enough?'_ He mentally scolded himself for wanting anything more. Most fans didn't even get to meet the man, let along share a bed with him.

"Tatsu…chan? Are you there? Aw, Tatsu went back to sleep."

"No, Ryu-chan, I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all."

"Oh! So Tatsu is all better?"

"Yes, but my head still hurts a bit."

"Where does it hurt?"

Tatsuha pointed to his forehead when the singer asked, and should be extremely happy he did. The brunet man brushed the bangs from his face, and pressed his lips there in a quick chaste kiss. But that was more then enough for the boy, he practically passed out all over again. When Tatsuha glanced up at Ryuichi a few seconds later, there was a blush covering his cheeks, making him look utterly adorable.

"**Kawaii!**"

Ryuichi coughed lightly at the comment, nodding to the door, where Tatsuha's blonde brother-in-law was standing, with the ever present 'I-know-what-you-did-this-summer' smile present on his face, like normal. Then again when didn't he have that smile?

"You're awake Tatsuha-san? Good. Ryu-san was very worried."

One statement, one little statement, made the younger brother of the great player Eiri Yuki, stutter. Yes, he stuttered all because he heard Sakuma Ryuichi had been worried about him.

"Really? Worried about me?"

"Oh yes. He has been with you since you passed out. Hasn't left your side."

The man had stated this without blinking, or anything of the sort, but that was normal for president of N-G records. He was a master at hiding what he was really thinking from most.

Tatsuha, again, almost fainted; he just couldn't believe that his _god_ he stayed with him.

"Tat-chan, please don't pass out again! Kumagorou would be very said then."

"Kumagorou? The Kumagorou?"

Oh well, apparently Kuma was as famous and Ryuichi was.

"Yeah. Kuma!" And with that the rabbit appeared in the man's hands, a goofy little grin now on the man's face. Ryuichi held the rabbits in front of his face before he continued his conversation with the younger boy.

"I'm Kuma! Great to meet you. Are you feeling better now?" When the boy just stared dumbly up at him for a few minutes Kumagorou had to take action. He dropped out of Ryu-chan's hands, right onto his head. It's not like Kuma was fat or anything, so Tatsuha shouldn't have reeled back like he did, but he was in shock.

"Helllllllooooo? Tatsu-chan? You in there?"

Tohma quietly excused himself, and left the room like the elf he was, shutting the door on the way. That left the two by themselves. Tatsuha alone with Ryuichi. Wait. Not alone. Kumagorou was there too.

Okay, now Ryu was getting bored. Tatsuha had been staring for a few minutes now, and you can only watch someone watching you for so long. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He kissed the other boy. No. Not on the forehead or the cheek like before. A full on kiss. On the lips.

'_OH MY KAMI! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! RYU-CHAN'S LIPS ON MINE!... wait.. why am I still thinking, I should be kissing him.'_

And that was Tatsuha's last rational though a few hours.

---------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or any of the characters. But I do own this story. So there. **

Hahahaha! Finally. It's done. This seriously took me forever to write. My muse being gone and all. Anyways. It's only going to be a one-shot, I'm a lot better at those then actual chapter stories. So this ones done, but we will have other Gravitation one-shots later. Don't forget to Review please. Makes me happy.


End file.
